


Kinky Smut One-shots

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lamar, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingering, Gay, Kinks, Kinky, Lube, M/M, Master/Pet, Moaning, Orgasm, Penis Size, Rimming, Roughness, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Top Original Male Character(s), sometimes using saliva as lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are a few gta v kinky smut one-shots. With only Lamar x male ocs ;)I was actually hesitant to post this xDDon't like it, don't read.





	1. Kira x Lamar (Master/Pet Kink)

Kira and Lamar are on a bed, kissing each other. 

 

They decided to roleplay the master and pet kink, one of Kira's favorite kinks. Kira is the master and Lamar is the pet. 

 

Kira turns Lamar on his hands and knees. He had already put a collar on Lamar. He pulled Lamar's pants and boxers off, throwing them on the ground. 

 

Kira gets off the bed, he takes off his own boxers. He rubs himself up and down. 

 

“Lamar, my sweet pet, spread for me~” Kira said in a lusty tone. 

 

Lamar did as he was told and spreads his legs. 

 

Kira grabs the lube bottle from the nightstand and lubed his dick. He threw the bottle somewhere. 

 

He smirked, getting back on the bed and closer to Lamar. He gives Lamar a love tap, a little smack on the ass. Then, he only puts his tip in Lamar, teasing him. 

 

“Kira, master...don't tease…” 

 

“Don't worry, master’s going to hurt you so good...scream out anything you want, it turns your master on~” 

 

After Kira said that, he pushed into him. He goes in and out of him. In a fast, rough pace. 

 

Lamar moans loudly. 

 

“Ahh! Master~!” 

 

“You've been naughty, Lamar and bad boys get punished~” 

 

Kira goes even harder and deeper. 

 

Lamar blushed madly. 

 

“M-master! Harder! I-I want you~!” 

 

Kira smirks more, thrusting deep inside his lover. He leans down, he kissed Lamar's neck then, whispered in Lamar's ear. 

 

“You love when I'm deep inside you~ You can feel your master all the way in, don't you? You like it, my pet?” 

 

“Y-yes~” 

 

Kira pulls out and turned Lamar over, he spreads Lamar's legs and lifts them. He thrusted back inside him. 

 

Lamar lets out another moan as he grabs the bed sheets with a tighten grip. He arches his back. 

 

Kira thrusts deep and hard into Lamar, he hits Lamar's ‘sweet spot’. 

 

Lamar had a darkened shade of red as he felt really hot inside. He moans louder, he had an orgasm as he screamed out. 

 

“K-KIRA! Master! Fuck~!” 

 

“Lamar, you're so tight. You feel so good inside~” 

 

Kira moaned then, he came inside him. 

 

Lamar feels the hot liquid inside him. 

 

Kira slowly pulled out. The cum that filled Lamar inside comes out, dripping down Lamar's thigh. 

 

He kissed Lamar's lips. 

 

Kira puts his tongue inside Lamar and licks the cum clean out of him. Lamar held his moans in. Kira smacks Lamar's ass hard, Lamar whimpered, tearing up. 

 

He rubs Lamar's red ass. 

 

“Do you know why master smacked your ass?” Kira asked in a low voice. 

 

It scared Lamar a little bit because he didn't know what he did wrong. 

 

Lamar looked away. 

 

Kira grabs Lamar's face, making Lamar look at him. 

 

“I did that because your master wants to hear every moan and noise you make. Can't exactly do that with your mouth closed.” 

 

“Sorry, master…” 

 

“I know you are but, you're still gonna have to be punished for disobeying your master.” 

 

Lamar's eyes widened. 

 

Kira pulls Lamar up and makes him go on his knees. 

 

“Open your pretty mouth~” 

 

Lamar opens his mouth, slightly. Then, Kira shoves his shaft down Lamar's mouth and throat, his dick all the way inside. 

 

Lamar gagged but, didn't pull away. 

 

“Suck~” 

 

Lamar starts sucking and licking. He puts his hands on Kira’s legs, resting them there. 

 

Kira moans, under his breath. He loved Lamar's warm mouth. He had his hand on Lamar's head. 

 

Kira was hard, precum starting to come out. 

 

After a minute, he came into Lamar's mouth. Lamar tried to pull away but, Kira grabs the back of Lamar's neck, keeping him there. 

 

“Swallow~” 

 

Lamar knew that he was being punished and deserves it so, he listened. 

 

Lamar swallowed all of the cum down, Kira lets go. Lamar got some air. 

 

Kira kneels down, he saw a little bit of cum on the corner of Lamar's mouth so, he licked it off. Then, he kissed Lamar's neck again, leaving a dark mark. 

 

He pets Lamar and kisses him on the lips again. He deepened the kiss, sticking his tongue in Lamar's mouth. Lamar moans softly. 

 

Kira takes the collar off Lamar, he puts it in the nightstand drawer again. 

 

They put their boxers back on. And then, they get back on the bed. They cuddled as both of them fall asleep. 

 


	2. Kira x Lamar (Wolf Pet Roleplay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and one of my friends made a joke to each other, calling Lamar ‘a naughty pet’ ;) xD

They were in the room, on the bed together. 

 

Kira and Lamar were kissing each other, they deepened the kiss, Kira puts his tongue in Lamar's mouth. Lamar moans slightly. Then, Kira pulls away. 

 

Kira puts Lamar on his hands and knees. 

 

"K-Kira..." 

 

Lamar blushes as Kira smirked. Lamar looks back at Kira but then, Kira pushed a black dildo inside him. 

 

Lamar looked away and pushed his face into the bed. He blushed madly as Kira moved the toy in and out of him. Lamar let out some moans. 

 

"Kira~" 

 

Kira stopped for a second to look at Lamar's face but, couldn't because Lamar was hiding his face from him. 

 

Out of instinct (because of how many times they've had sex), Lamar thrusted back into the toy. 

 

Kira smacked Lamar's ass and pulled the toy back then, forcefully pushing it all the way inside Lamar. It hits Lamar's 'sweet spot'. 

 

"Ahh~!" 

 

Then, Lamar moaned out. Kira thought it was a delicious moan as he licked his lips, smirking more. 

 

He left the toy in. And now, Lamar looks like he has a wolf tail now. As punishment for being a naughty pet, Kira took a picture of Lamar. 

 

Lamar had the toy still in him, a light red mark also on the ass. He had the wolf ears headband on his head. Also, a collar and leash were on too. 

 

Lamar had a darkened blush, a deep shade of red on his face. Kira put the phone away. 

 

Then, he took the toy out of Lamar so, he can play with him more. 

 

He took off his jeans and boxers, he quickly lubed his shaft then, threw the bottle away. 

 

Kira pushed in, he moaned. 

 

They were both moaning now. 

 

Lamar's moans were turning Kira on so, he started to thrust faster and harder into him. 

 

“Lamar, my pet, you're still so tight for me~” 

 

Kira kissed Lamar's back, neck, and shoulder.  

 

He leaned back in pleasure, he grips the leash tightly as he pulls it. 

 

He thrusted deeper inside him, hitting that spot in Lamar again. 

 

Lamar moans loudly. “Kira~!” 

 

Kira leans back down, he gently bites Lamar's neck. In a few seconds, Kira came inside Lamar. 

 

Lamar felt the warm liquid in the inside of his walls. 

 

Kira pulled out. He takes the stuff off Lamar. 

 

They cleaned up each other. 

 

Then, they were laying on the bed, smiling tiredly. Kira and Lamar went to sleep after, Lamar in Kira's arms. 

 


	3. Isaac x Lamar [Spanking Kink]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Isaac has dark red dreads with brown eyes and dark skin (like Lamar). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like it.

Lamar blinked his eyes after taking off his clothes, throwing the clothing onto the ground. He hesitantly tries not to close his dark brown eyes. Because his lover was staring at him. Lamar may act confident and sometimes cocky around others. But, behind closed doors, it's different, he's slightly shy about things. His older lover knew this. He was naked, standing there while his lover, Isaac was sitting on the edge of the bed, fully clothed. 

 

Lamar was confused and nervous. Also, oblivious to what Isaac's intentions are. 

 

Isaac had a smirk. “Come over here~” he said, in a low voice. He stares at Lamar with lust in his eyes. 

 

Lamar had a slight blush, shivering but, also liking Isaac's tone of voice. It was a little bit deep. 

 

He walked over to Isaac. 

 

Isaac patted his lap with his hand. Lamar thought that he knew what Isaac wanted him to do. 

 

Lamar sat down on Isaac's lap, his back facing the older guy. Isaac smirks at Lamar's adorable confusion. 

 

“I don't want you sitting here. That's not what I wanted.” 

 

Lamar looked over his shoulder at Isaac. “Huh? Then what?” 

 

“Get up. Lay down on your stomach. Over my lap.” 

 

“Oh ok.” After saying that, Lamar gets up off him and does what he's told. He lays down, over Isaac's lap. Since Isaac was sitting on the bed, Lamar was slightly laying on that too. His legs and arms were on there. He was still confused. He was thinking. 

 

Isaac was smirking as he stared at Lamar's dark skin, his nice body and ass. 

 

Everything was quiet. Until Lamar heard something loud. He also felt it. A sharp smack across the ass from a hand. 

 

Lamar yelped, being startled by it. He had also cried out because it slightly hurt. 

 

Lamar's eyes widened, realizing what Isaac was gonna do. Isaac was gonna spank him. 

 

'W-What? I didn't know that Isaac was into this kind of stuff.’ Lamar thought to himself. He started to get worried. He didn't want Isaac to hurt him. But, his other thoughts was that he wanted to try it. To know how it feels. 

 

Tho Lamar hasn't been spanked since he was a child. Now he was getting spanked by a guy, older than him. He blushed at the thought. 

 

Isaac started talking in that tone again. “You're such a naughty guy~ You're always staring at Riley~ You must want to get on your knees and suck his dick, don't you~?” he said, darkly at the end. 

 

It wasn't no secret, Isaac sometimes gets angry. Lamar didn't know why this time. He was just looking at Riley, he doesn't think of him that way. Riley and him are just friends. 

 

“N-No..Isaac, that's not..I-” Lamar tried to explain but, was interrupted by another hard smack on his ass. “Ah-!” 

 

“Don't talk back. I know what I saw.” 

 

Lamar was a little bit afraid but, he knew that this is just the way Isaac is sometimes. His lover can be rough yet sincere. Also, loving. 

 

“I-I’m sorry..” Lamar said, quietly. 

 

“I know you are. Just take what you deserve and I won't be angry anymore.” 

 

Lamar slowly nods his head, not saying anything. He was silent for a few seconds until it started again. 

 

Lamar whimpered, putting his fingernails down, into the bed, scratching it. 

 

His ass was smacked over and over. He kept getting spanked, with that firm hand. 

 

Lamar closes his eyes, he tried not to cry. It hurts. After awhile, he felt tears falling down. He was slightly shaking, his mind was telling him that he was hurting. But, he was hard from Isaac's voice. 

 

Isaac stops for a second. He puts his fingers into his own mouth, he sucks as he covered them in saliva. He made sure that those were soaked. 

 

Then, he pushes the fingers, two of them in Lamar's entrance. He moved them, in and out of Lamar. 

 

Lamar moaned softly, he bit his lower lip. Isaac kept him bend over his lap, starting to spank Lamar again while fingering him with his other hand, fingers in the other male. Lamar was embarrassed that precum was leaking out of him, onto Isaac's lap. 

 

Lamar grabs the bed sheets with a tighten grip. He was having so much pain and pleasure that he didn't know which one he felt more. He bites down on his right arm. He was slightly scared that Isaac would get angry at him, for quieting his noises and slight moans. Isaac didn't get that way tho. He didn't mind what Lamar was doing. 

 

He made a final pained whimper. After that, Isaac finally stopped spanking him and takes his fingers out of Lamar. 

 

Lamar had some relief. Isaac touched Lamar's inner right thigh then, rubbed Lamar's reddening ass with a gentle hand. Lamar made a moan at that, liking it. 

 

Then, Isaac moved Lamar, putting the other male on his knees. He unzips his jeans, pulling out his dick. 

 

“Be good and suck it~” 

 

Lamar was blushing, leaning it. He licked down Isaac's hardening shaft. He wraps his tongue around the head, slowly putting it down his throat. Isaac held the back of Lamar's neck. Lamar let out another moan, swallowing his mouth around Isaac's dick, it was big and slightly thick. Lamar was being submissive as he sucked it. Lamar keeps sucking and licking that shaft. Isaac enjoyed it, the vibrations from Lamar's hums. Lamar bobs his head, up and down, deepthroating it. He was losing breath, almost gagging. 

 

Isaac noticed, pushing Lamar away. Lamar had some saliva on the corner of his mouth. Isaac had a slight smirk, wiping it off. He got up, grabbing Lamar, lifting him from the ground. He pushed Lamar down, onto the bed. Lamar was on his arms and knees. 

 

Isaac also took off his clothes, throwing them with Lamar's. He gets on the bed. He grabs Lamar's hips, pushing inside him. Isaac's shaft was covered in Lamar's saliva so, he didn't worry, for now. 

 

He held Lamar down, pinning him there. He puts his fingers in Lamar's hair, pulling it a little as he was thrusting. He went all the way in him. 

 

Isaac knew that they were both close. He thrusted, harder and deeper. He loved the warmth and tightness in Lamar. 

 

Lamar moans loudly now. “I-Isaac~!” 

 

Isaac smirked again. “Lamar~” 

 

He thrusts into Lamar's prostate. 

 

Lamar climaxed as he had an orgasm. He came on the sheets. Isaac kept going during it. A few seconds after him, Isaac also came, deep inside Lamar. Isaac grabs Lamar's ass, filling Lamar inside. Lamar had a darkened blush, feeling that. 

 

Isaac pulled out of Lamar. 

 

They both were panting and slightly resting. 

 

Isaac finally really looked at him. Lamar still had slight tears in his eyes, his ass was dark red from all the smacks and getting spanked by the older male. 

 

Isaac's eyes softened. He leaned down and kissed Lamar's neck with apologetic kisses. Lamar had a small smile at that. 

 

“Sorry.” Isaac said 

 

“It's fine. Just kiss me.” Lamar said to him. 

 

Isaac smiles, leaning over again and kissing Lamar on the lips. 

 

Isaac started being loving to Lamar after everything. Putting his fingers through Lamar's hair again, now gently. He also kissed Lamar's back (when he turned him around again). Lamar smiled at that. 

 

They both get off the bed after another minute. Isaac and Lamar walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind themselves. 

 

They started to take a warm shower, letting the water run down their bodies. 

 

Isaac gets out first. He changed the sheets since those were stained (from when Lamar came). He puts clean ones on the bed. Then, he puts boxers on himself. 

 

He waited for Lamar. 

 

Ten minutes later, Lamar walks out. He takes off the towel, dropping it to the ground. He decided to sleep naked. Isaac gives a smile to him as Lamar gets back into their bed. Isaac pulls the blanket over them, halfway. 

 

After that, they were cuddling, together. They closed their eyes, both falling asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that I'm gonna write another kinky smut one-shot, for awhile anyway xDD


	4. Kira x Lamar (Dessert Kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamar and Kira have sex with ice cream ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really think of the title much, I just called it that because I couldn't think of anything else xD 
> 
> Also, I don't know if this counts as being 'kinky' but, I thought 'fuck it, why not?' xDD

They had went to a hotel. They were in the room. There was rose petals on the ground and scented candles everywhere that smelled like vanilla. 

Kira and Lamar are on the bed, they only had boxers on. Their clothes were also all over the ground. They were kissing. Kira deepened the kiss, putting his tongue in Lamar's mouth. Lamar moaned softly into Kira’s mouth. 

Kira smirked and pulled away for a second. He whispered into Lamar's ear. 

“I have a surprise for you. Lamar, close your eyes.” he said 

He got up as Lamar closes his eyes. 

Kira grabs ice cream from the refrigerator, he left it in there so, it would be cold but, be liquidly too. 

He puts the bowl of ice cream on the bed. 

Kira takes off his boxers then, pulls Lamar's boxers down too. 

He pours the ice cream on Lamar's chest and stomach. Then, puts the bowl on the table. 

Kira gets back on the bed. 

Lamar felt the cold stuff on him and opens his eyes. He sees Kira is smiling. Then, he looked at himself, seeing white stuff on his chest and stomach. 

“Vanilla ice cream?” Lamar said 

Kira nods his head. 

Lamar looks at Kira. “Why did you put it on me for?” he asked 

Kira smirked more and leans down. 

“Because you're my dessert tonight, Lamar.” Kira said to him. 

Lamar blushed madly. Kira licks some of the ice cream off Lamar's stomach. 

“K-Kira…” 

Kira licked most of the vanilla ice cream off Lamar. He kissed and touched Lamar's body as he did. 

“Lamar…” 

He saw that Lamar was hard. 

There was still some left and Kira thought about using it for lubricant but, decided against it. He grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand. 

He lubed his dick and got closer to him. 

Kira pushes inside him. Lamar moans and wraps his arms around him. 

Kira kissed Lamar's neck, leaving a mark on him. He whispers to him. 

“Lamar~” 

Kira goes in and out of him. He goes harder and faster. 

Lamar grabs the bed sheets. 

"Kira~" 

Lamar felt hot inside as he looked into Kira's eyes. 

“It feels so fucking good...Kira…” Lamar said 

His grip tightens on the bed sheets. 

Kira moans as he thrusts deeper inside of him. 

Lamar moans loudly. 

“Kira!” 

Lamar came onto both of them. 

After that, Kira came inside Lamar. 

Kira pulls out of Lamar and smiled at him. 

He wipes the rest of the ice cream and cum off Lamar. He sees that some is on his two fingers, he puts them in his mouth and sucks them clean. He liked the taste. 

Lamar blushes more as he was looking at him. 

Kira was still smiling. 

They get up and went into the bathroom. 

They were both sticky from the ice cream and cum. 

Kira and Lamar get in the shower together. 

After they were clean, they changed the bed sheets and put new blankets on there. 

Kira and Lamar both get on the bed. They pull the blankets over themselves and fall asleep after. 

 

 


End file.
